Inti
Inti (君''), also known as '''Future Omn-King Inti' (あなたオムニフューチャーキング) is the leader of the Incas God and an Omni-King candidate of the Prime Multiverse. Inti the Sun God, and equal to Ra and powerful to all Incas God as the leader that he control the mor in session. Inti love the sun knowing he is the Sun God of the Incas God. And he also son of the Omni-King Viracocha. He is also one of the Omni-King candidates alongside Shido Itsuka, Raphael, Raziel, Thor, Hercules, Unmei, Divine, Gohan, Broly, Dogma, Sophia, Jiren and Vegeta. Inti is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Super/ Persasonalty and Appearance: Inti is an Incas God that he wore and wear an ancient Inca custom in strong resemble of a Inca God with the sun crown on his head with tan colour with Amber yellow eyes with rich light hazel brown hair colour on him with two large circle earrimgs as part of an Inca traditional to wear earring and he also got two sun blaclets on each arm. Inti was actually a friend to Ra and rival to Zeus that there no record about rivalling between Zeus and Inti. He did have a sister who have to be a Goddess of the Moon that Zeus cheat his wife when he caught him about messing with his sister about deeply relationship when he battle him and won that Zeus learn his learn about messing with the Incas God from his mistakes. He did fought in the Chaos War when he about Lucifer betrayal and learn his banishment that send him to prison from his crime and learn about Leviathan as well, knowing that creature is a troubling new from what he describe. But he never the grudge on Zeus relationship with his sister. But Lucifer know about the Incas God, when he killed several of them but sparring few alive and wounded Inti by swallow his pride that Inti is no match against Lucifer. Inti made a good relationship with Ra that both of them control the sun and matter and yet they do made some fun About control the sun Infinate. But he will forget Zeus from his commitment statement by making a relationship with his sister or better yet his Wife Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King candidate, Inti is known to be the most powerful of the Inca Gods and is said to be infinitely more powerful than all of the gods, even the Harmony Gods. Inti is said to be even more powerful than even Raphael and Raziel who are also Omni-King candidates. His power level is about 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As a Omni-King candidate, Inti possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Inti is the most powerful being of the Omni-King candidates. Absolute Speed: As a Omni-King candidate, Inti could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Inti is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the Omni-King of the Inca Gods unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone from the Arch-Angels. However, Inti is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Inti has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Raphael can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As a Omni-King candidate, Raphael can manipulate the entire multiverse and everything within. Multiverse Recreation: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Raphael can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to he wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: As a Omni-King candidate, Inti wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his own power and prevents him from achieving true omnipotence. Sun Manipulation: Inti can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction. Goku stated that Inti is the sun itself. Techniques Speed and Movement * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Inti can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Inti's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Inti's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Inti uses this technique to create anything and everything. * Wrath of the Sun - '''Inti holds out the index finger of his right hand and then fires a yellow sun-like energy wave from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of the Sun - Inti creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. This is Inti's ultimate attack. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Inti achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Inti became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Inti gains a complex silver and yellow aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 4,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Inti and Ra - Inti shares a really close relationship with Ra as they both consider each-other brothers. Both of them control the sun and matter and yet they do made some fun About control the sun Infinate. '''Inti and Amun-Ra - '''Inti shares a good relationship with the Fusion Omni-King Amun-Ra. Inti sees Amun-Ra as Ra and they both get along with each other really well. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Omni-King Category:Gods